


Jude Goes To The Fair With Taylor

by fosters101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/pseuds/fosters101





	1. Didn't You Just Go Camping?

"Hey!" Taylor called out, fed up with Connor and Daria making out in front of her and Jude.

"What!?" Connor said, angry Taylor disrupted his make out session with Daria.

"The fair ends this weekend, we should all go." Taylor, replied still annoyed with Connor.

"Me and Connor are going to the pier but you and Jude should go." Daria replied quickly.

"The fair sounds fun." Connor, quickly replied, wanting to spend time with Jude, craving a possible quick kiss or pinkie hold with Jude.

"Connor?" Daria asked, wondering if Connor forgot about their pier date.

"We can go to the pier anytime." Connor replied still wanting some alone time with his best friend and crush, Jude.

"I can't, I have plans with family." Jude lied, trying to get out of spending time with Connor.

"How about Sunday?" Connor asked Jude, desperately wanting to spend time with Jude outside of school possibly alone.

"Great, we can still go to the pier." Daria replied, tried of Connor always asking her if Jude could come on dates with them, wanting to spend some time alone with her boyfriend. 

"All weekend, were going camping, sorry!" Jude lied quickly, doing anything to avoid spending time with Connor as he was done being confused by his best friend. Then Jude, quickly got up and left Connor shell-shocked.

"What was that about?" Daria asked Connor and Taylor.

"Did do you do something to Jude?" Taylor asked Connor, suspicious of Jude and Connor's distance lately.

"No!" Connor, replied coldy to Taylor.

"Maybe, he really does have a family camping trip." Daria, said noticing her boyfriend's sad face after Jude couldn't hang out with them.

"Yeah, maybe." Connor replied to Daria, but deep down Connor knew when Jude was lying and he knew Jude was lying about a family camping trip.


	2. It's A Date

"You will need partners, for this project." The teacher announced to the class excited to get the science project underway.

"Partners?" Connor asked Jude, hoping his best friend would agree to be partners with him, so he could figure out why he was mad at him.

"Shouldn't you be working with Daria?" Jude, sassed at Connor.

"I told her that I wanted to work with you, since I won't see you until Monday." Connor explained to Jude, hoping his best friend would agree to being partners."

"Why won't you see me until Monday?" Jude asked his best friend, completely forgotten about lying about a family camping trip.

"Don't you have a family camping trip?" Connor asked Jude, if Connor had any doubt about Jude truly having a camping trip it was gone now, Connor knew his best friend was lying for sure.

"I thought your family just went camping?" Connor asked Jude, trying to figure out why Jude was lying about a camping trip.

"Um, were going again!" Jude said, getting annoyed with Connor, asking questions about his fake camping trip.

"Sorry" Connor, apologized to Jude, looking down at the floor, worried Jude didn't like him any longer. 

"It's fine, can we just start this project?" Jude asked Connor, trying to change the subject before Connor caught his lie.

\-------------

"Jude, wait up!" Taylor yelled out to Jude, in the hallway trying to catch him before he left school grounds, so she could question him on this fake camping trip.

"Hey" Jude, said to Taylor as she caught up with him.

"You don't really have a family camping trip, do you?" Taylor said suspicious that her friend was lying about this camping trip.

"How-?" Jude, asked his friend Taylor, wondering how she knew he was lying, Jude knew Taylor was smart but he believed he sold the fake camping trip pretty well.

"You just don't want to spend time with Connor and Daria and watch them shove their tongues down each other's throats, I get it, but if you wanna go to the fair with just me, I'm free." Taylor, stated to her friend, hoping a night at the fair, would make them more than just friends.

"Yeah, that sounds fun", Jude agreed to go to the fair with Taylor, thinking it would be fun to hang out with a friend that didn't confuse him all the time.

Little did Jude know, Taylor considered this a date.


	3. It's A Double Date?

"Connor, are you ready?" Connor, asks Daria as they have plans to go to the Pier.

"Hold on, Taylor just texted me." Daria reads Taylor's Text message, and Taylor tells her, "Jude's taking me to the fair!"

And Daria texts back, "I'm happy for you Taylor, maybe we can go on real double dates now." Daria, while happy for her best friend Taylor, wants to go on some real dates with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Jude and Taylor are going to the fair together." Daria, tells Connor.

"What!?" Connor says loudly, and angrily.

"You should be happy for your best friend, has a girlfriend." Daria, tells Connor, wondering why Connor isn't happy for Jude.

"I mean I thought he was going camping with his family?" Connor says to Daria, hoping Daria doesn't know that Connor is using her to see Jude.

"Guess it fell through." Daria explains to Connor, and then says " okay, I'm ready to go."

"We should go to the fair." Connor, says to Daria, doing anything to spend time with Jude.

"Why do you want to go to the fair?" Daria asks her boyfriend, wondering if Connor likes Taylor.

"We can make it a double date with Jude and Taylor, if we run into them", Connor lies hoping Daria will buy it.

" Do you like Taylor? " Daria asks, confused to why Connor wants to the fair just because Taylor and Jude are.

"No!" Connor replies quickly, what's better than spending time with my girlfriend and best friend.

"Okay, let's go to the fair! But tomorrow me and you and only, me and you are going to the pier, understand?" Daria, tells Connor just wanting one minute with Connor alone.

"Deal!" Connor says to Daria, and thinks to himself tomorrow will suck, but tonight he gets to hang out with his crush, Jude.

Tonight was the night, Connor had to let Jude know how he felt about him, no matter what the consequences would be.


	4. Change Of Plans

"Wanna play another game or get something to eat?" Taylor asked Jude, just happy that she was on a date with Jude, or so she thought.

"Um, how about he get some of those, corn dogs? They looked good." Jude quickly replied to Taylor, craving some fair food.

"These are good!" Taylor admitted to Jude, trying to strike up a conversation with the boy.

"They are better than good, their amazing!" Jude exclaimed, smiling at Taylor, happy he came as he actually was having a good time with Taylor, compared to the confusion Connor had been causing him as of lately.

"Taylor!" "Jude!" Daria called out to her friends as her and Connor approached them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor asked her friend, Daria, annoyed Daria and Connor came here as she wanted some alone time with Jude.

"Connor, wanted to come here, once I told him you and Jude were here." Daria, explained to Taylor how they ended up here and not the pier.

"Me and Taylor have to go to the bathroom, when we get back we'll go on some rides together." Daria said to the group, dragging Taylor away from him, leaving him in a awkward situation with Connor.

"I guess, I have to pee." Taylor, told Jude, following Daria to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of silence, Connor finally spoke, "what happened to your family camping trip?" Confused as to why, his best friend would lie about that, you avoid hanging out with Connor.

"Um, it got cancelled!" Jude hesitantly told Connor, lying out of his teeth.

"Sure, it did." Connor, said sarcastically, knowing Jude was lying to him.

"It did!" Jude said, Jude was never a good liar, and this time was further proof of that.

"Why are you lying?" Connor asked Jude, which angered Jude, Connor shocked by Jude's anger having never seen him this mad started staring right at Jude.

"I lied because I don't like spending time with you anymore, Connor!" Jude said, as Daria and Taylor returned to the boys location, noticing they were fighting.

"And why is that? What did I do!?" Connor dumbfounded about why his friend was mad, asked the his crush why this was.

"Why am I mad!?" Jude, yelled at Connor, at the top of his voice.

"Your so confusing, your the one that hel-." Jude, stopped in the middle of his rant as he noticed the girls had returned, and were listening to their fight.

"Whatever, I don't wanna be friends anymore, Connor." Jude, stated as he left the fair grounds, leaving Connor shocked and heartbroken.

Connor wasn't sure if he could make up with Jude, but he knew he had to try to make up with his best friend, his crush and maybe his boyfriend one day before he lost him for good.

Connor knew what he had to do, he had to dump Daria and stop making Jude his secret.


	5. Breaking Up?

"Connor, why are you are breaking up with me?" Daria asked shocked, that her boyfriend Connor was breaking up with her out of the blue.

"I just think we should see other people." Connor told Daria, Connor truly felt bad for breaking up with Daria, but he knew to have a chance with Jude, it had to be done.

Daria at a loss for words, simply walked away from Connor, confused as to why Connor would dump her, she did everything Connor wanted her too, she let him invite Jude on all their dates, she was more then willing to lose her virginity with Connor, but Connor was the one who didn't want to have sex.

"So, you mean you like Jude?" Taylor, simply asked Connor, after Daria had walked away to where she couldn't hear them talk, Taylor really liked Jude and wanted to date him, but after the night at the fair she knew she wasn't Jude's type, Connor was because Connor was a boy and Jude was gay.

"What!?" Connor asked Taylor, as he thought he was hiding how much he liked Jude, not wanting anyone, especially his father to know he had a crush on Jude, worried Adam would prevent him from seeing Jude.

"Dude, it's obvious when you guys hang out fighting or not, that you both really like each other." Taylor told Connor quietly as she walked away from the boy, Taylor always liked being the smart one in the group and it really paid off today.

Connor, you would think was freaking out about the fact that Taylor knew he liked Jude, or that his father would find out he had a crush on Jude and keep him away from Jude, but in all honestly all Connor could care about was what Taylor had said, "Jude likes him back".

Jude liked him back, and this put all Connor's worries at ease and Connor was going to fix this with Jude, because Connor didn't just want to be friends with Jude.

Connor wanted to be more. Connor wanted Jude to be his boyfriend.


	6. Boyfriend's?

"Hey!" Connor said to Jude, as he sat down beside him during Science class, hoping to make up with the boy, he had a crush on, and wanted to be more than friends with.

"How's it going?" Jude asked Connor, Connor knew Jude was being sarcastic and he knew Jude had reason to be, as he had been stringing Jude along for weeks while dating Daria.

"I broke up with Daria!" Connor told Jude, hoping it would be a start in repairing their friendship and starting something more.

"Really!?" Jude asked, Connor could swear he saw a smile on Jude's face, but it quickly disappeared.

"I didn't really like her you know?" Connor told his friend, explaining that Daria wasn't his type.

"Oh", Jude quietly said, wondering if he was his type.

" I know why your mad at me, Jude." Connor told his best friend, getting ready to apologize for leading him and Daria on for the past few weeks.

"You do?" Jude asked Connor, not thinking Connor cared that much about him to find out why he was mad at him.

'Your mad, because I led you and Daria on the last few weeks, and I'm sorry for that." Connor apologized to Jude, which made Jude smile, and gave Jude a pit in own stomach, the same pit he had when they kissed in the tent, when they held hands in the movie theater.

"I only dated Daria, so I could see you Jude, I dated her so my Dad would get off my back, I thought if I had a girlfriend, then he wouldn't care if you are or aren't gay." Connor explained to his best friend, hoping his friend would understand and give him a second chance.

"Really?" Jude asked Connor, shocked by what Connor had just told him, wondering did Connor have the same feelings he did?

"Really! It's not Daria, I like, it's you!" Connor told his friend, which is what Jude had hoped to hear, but this still shocked him to core.

All Jude could think about was, he liked Connor and Connor liked him.

Connor leaned in and gave Jude a quick, but sweet kiss after staring each other in the eye, realizing they both liked each other.

"Does this mean-?" Jude, was cut off by Connor's lips smashing into each other, for a second kiss, this kiss was longer but better.

Jude had always heard in the movies about fireworks going off when you kissed the person you loved, and now he understood the feeling, it was a wonderful feeling to experience, Jude thought nto himself.

"Yes, boyfriends!" Connor, said after finishing his kiss with Jude.

Connor didn't understand a lot, how he would tell his dad he was gay, would he tell his Dad he was gay, would he and Jude be public about their relationship at school.

But one thing Connor did understand was that Jude was his boyfriend and he was the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
